


Malditos mestizos

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malditos mestizos adictos a las profecías...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malditos mestizos

** Malditos Mestizos **

 

Hay veces en las que Rachel quiere patear a los mestizos.

 

“Oráculo esto”, “Oráculo lo otro”. ¡Rayos, ella no es una maldita máquina de profecías!

 

O, bueno, si lo es, pero además necesita otras cosas. Como amor y cariño. Y compresión. Y que no le rompan las pelotas todo el día con que necesitan una profecía.

 

Está segura, por cosas que cuentan Annabeth y Percy, que a la antigua Oráculo (o, mejor dicho, a la momia de la antigua Oráculo) no le pedían todos los días dos o tres profecías.

 

Si al menos fueran por misiones… ¡pero esos malditos mestizos le piden profecías por todo! Que si voy a ver a mi madre, que si voy a pasar de año, que si mi perro se comió mi armadura ( _Percy, ya te dije que la Señora O’Larry no se comió tu armadura)_.

 

Hay veces que realmente quiere mandarlos a todos a la mierda y dedicarse a ganar la lotería todas las semanas.

 

— Tranquila, Rach. Eres la mejor, eso es lo que pasa. — le dice Nico, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla e ir a entrenar con Percy.

 

Rachel suspira. Malditos mestizos, no puede odiarlos aunque le rompan las pelotas todo el día.

 

Los muy jodidos se hacen querer.

 

FIN


End file.
